Eternity
by clair de lune22
Summary: Cora swore never to return to where her heart shattered, yet she finds herself in the same situation.OC One-shot.


**~~~~So, here is my first complete one shot. Tell me what you think~~~~**

A woman screamed bloody murder.

Cora sighed as she headed to help the victim and thought _who left this new born by itself? _Endless greenery passed by her as she ran. Eventually, she came across a meadow where a new born was holding a knife to a girl's neck and a wolf, or maybe a bear, growling at the new born.

The sight stopped Cora in her tracks. Not the vampire holding a person captive, but the wolf. The shape shifter. She swore to never get involved with them again, and she wasn't aware she had gotten this close to their territory.

The vampires voice drifted across the meadow and into the trees where Cora was standing. "Well, well. And I thought your kind was just a myth." The wolf's growl was the only response he got. "I suppose you want me to spare her life? I could, but I'm just _so _hungry." At that line the vampire leaned towards the girl's neck and Cora knew she couldn't let this continue.

As fast as any vampire or wolf can move she ran behind the vampire, took out her knife and put it to the vampires neck.

"There will be no killing done by you." With that, she slashed the knife clean across the vampire's neck, effectively beheading him. _That is the problem with vampires this century, too much monologue and not enough action, _Cora thought.

The poor girl, even after her captor died, she still could not find it in herself to run away. She stood, frozen in the same spot where moments before a vampire had threatened her life.

Unfortunately, the same could not be said about the wolf. When the vampire's mouth had come near the girl's neck he (or she) had moved forward, for what purpose Cora couldn't be sure. But now he came from behind a tree with cut off jeans on and walked up to the petrified girl.

Seeing no more reason to stay, Cora turned to go away but was stopped when the former wolf called out. "Wait! Who are you?"

"Did you know it is impudent to ask of someone's name without first giving yours?" _The mouth on people these days! Their ancestors would surely be looking down on them if they were here._

_"_Sorry" the shapeshifter looked puzzled at being reprimanded by someone who appeared younger than him. " My name is Sam Uley and this is Emily Young." He gestured to the girl who was no longer frozen, and looked quite comfortable in her werewolf's arms.

"Cora. I really must be leaving." She said with finality in her voice, but Sam apparently didn't get the message.

"Hold on, I need to know what exactly you are." Cora could understand his questioning, her appearance hinted at human, however her actions showed quite the contrary.

"I am not a threat to you, that is all you need to know." _Wait, did he say Uley? _Cora thought._ "_Are you related to Levi Uley?"

"He was my grandfather, why?" Sam looked very confused now, this stranger made the word ring true.

"No reason, except," curiosity got the best of Cora. "Will you take me to Billy Black?" _That is, if he is still alive. Human lives pass by so quickly, _thought Cora.

Sam looked torn. Lead a person he just met and could possibly be a threat to an elder of his tribe, or decline, risking not only his life, but his imprint's life also. _Ah, imprint, _Cora thought_. A word that brings so many memories to my mind. Wonderful memories, but also memories that make me want to scream out in agony._

_"_I'll take you, but I want to know why first." Cora expected he would ask why, so she answered quickly.

"He's an old friend of mine." Cora stared at Sam expectantly. He realized that was all he was going to get out of her and turned to Emily.

"I want you to go to your house; I'll meet you there later." Sam whispered this, and Cora turned away to give the couple some privacy.

After a few seconds Sam spoke. "Follow me." He turned around and led Cora out of the forest. As they walked, they didn't talk. Sam had many questions swirling around in his head and couldn't decide what to ask first, whereas Cora preferred the silence. They walked past the edge of the forest and a few little houses when Sam stopped in front of a red house.

"Billy lives here." Sam informed Cora unnecessarily.

"Thank you, you can go now. I realize you are anxious to return to your imprint and I have already proved that I am not a threat." Sam still hesitated, but after a moment he nodded and walked back towards the forest.

Cora glanced at the house in front of her. It was old, that was for sure. But there was also a lived in aspect that showed this house could tell many stories. Deciding that if she stared at the house for too long someone would get suspicious, Cora walked up to the door and knocked.

A few moments later a man in a wheelchair opened the chair. He squinted at Cora in a way that you squint at something when it seems vaguely familiar. "Cora, is that really you?" With a start Cora realized who it was.

"Billy! What happened?" The last time she had seen Billy he was young and happy, having just been married to the love of his life. Looking at his face now, there were lines that suggested he had had some rough times, even though he was currently smiling.

"Diabetes happened, but let's not focus on that, get down here and give me a hug!" Cora smiled and complied, happy to see her friend in good spirits. "Come into the house, we have a lot to talk about." Billy led Cora into his humble home, past their living room, and rolled up to an empty space at their dining table. Cora sat down at the chair across from him, taking in his small house. Everything looked worn, but in good shape despite their age.

"You moved" Cora stated.

"Yes, after Sarah and I got married." He said while looking down, Cora recognized that look; he was in his memories. She didn't want to disturb him, but his comment reminded her that she hadn't seen Sarah yet.

"Where is Sarah? I have missed her." Cora said the wrong thing, she realized that once the question was out of her mouth and his face twisted into a look of despair. "Oh no. She is not." She let her comment drift off, asking without saying the words.

"When our kids we're young she died in a car accident." It took a great deal out of him to say those words and Cora went around the table to hug him. It was the only way she knew how to comfort him. Billy pulled himself back together and tried to change the topic, Cora gladly obliged, while going back to sit in her abandoned chair. "What have you been doing with yourself? You literally haven't changed at all."

"Wish I could say the same for you, old man." Cora kept her tone light, to let him know she was joking. "I have not been doing anything that warrants me to talk about, other than keeping peace with the universe." With that last phrase Cora took on a mystical voice. "You mentioned kids, what are they like?"

He was smiling now, and Cora could tell she had successfully distracted him. Within the next hour Billy told her all about his children. How his two oldest had spread their wings and flew away, but he still had Jacob, his son, at home with him. And his son would have to stay the rest of his life, or so long as the vampires stayed in the area. Jacob was on patrol right now, or Cora would be able to meet him.

"Actually he's due back any time now" Billy mentioned while glancing at the clock on the wall. Just as he said that, the sound of a door opening and being slammed shut could be heard in the living room. It could probably be heard from Forks, actually.

"Jacob, come in here and meet an old friend of mine." Billy called out.

Jacob, it seemed, was having a temper tantrum. As he walked to the living room you could hear the thumping of his feet miles away.

Finally, the man stepped into the room. He was a classic Quileute: tall, no shirt, cut off jeans, dark hair and eyes. Although there was something about him, something that reminded Cora of Raphael.

"Jacob, this is Cora" Billy informed Jacob, gesturing to Cora. "Cora, this is my son Jacob."

The second Jacob looked into Cora's eyes Cora knew. All she could think was _no, NO, NO! "_Billy please tell me he did not." She said, desperation clear in her voice.

"He did." Even though Billy spoke Cora could not look away from the pair of eyes that shattered her.

_It was a day the exact opposite of today, storming as though the world might go through another flood. Cora had been visiting a tribe of shape shifters in Southern France, helping them with a vampire problem. When the storm had started early that morning she had accepted the shelter of a member of the tribe's home._

_Cora had been talking with an elder of the tribe, and the head of the house when a man had stormed into them room, soaking wet. Once Cora's eyes met his she knew the rumors about imprinting were true, and she had met her soul mate._

The slamming of a door shocked Cora out of her memories. She looked around and discovered the person responsible for her lapse of attention had been the one to slam the door. He had bolted out the front door, no doubt upset at her words.

Billy was still seated in front of her and had a mixed expression on his face. There was a fading happiness and a growing confusion. "What's the matter?"

That was the question that always stopped Cora. She stared at him, unsure of what to tell him. Finally she decided the truth is always the best choice, no matter how much it would hurt to tell it. Cora looked down and began to tell her story. "This is not the first time I have been imprinted upon, once before it happened to me, but it ended badly."

_Almost a year later, Cora stared into those same eyes, glazed over, never to meet hers again._

"It is a story I never wanted to tell you because there was no point. Centuries ago I was helping a tribe like yours in France, when I was imprinted upon."

_Cora's soul mate only stared for about a minute before a giant smile broke out on his face. "Bonjour ma Cherie."_

_"Bonjour" Cora resisted the temptation to feel her face, though she suspected her face mirrored his._

_"Raphael, this is Cora. She has been helping us with our vampire problem." The elder spoke in French, looking pleased._

_"Well, it is a pleasure to meet you Cora." Raphael responded. _To this day Cora remembered how wonderful it felt to hear him speak her name.

_"_It did not take me long to fall in love with him. We courted, and were engaged to be married. Then one of the worse vampire attacks happened. We won, but only barely. And the consequences were far greater than I could have imagined. I still remember the last thing he ever said to me, clear as day."

_It was a few minutes before the attack happened, although at the time no one knew that. Raphael and Cora were cuddling on the couch, enjoying each other's company. "I can not believe I have finally found you." He had said, entwining their fingers and kissing her knuckles._

_"I can not believe you did either. Every morning I wake up and expect this all to be a lovely dream."_

_He leant his forehead against hers and responded "once we are married I will be able to convince you every morning that it is not." Cora titled her head up and kissed him._

_At that moment, that perfect moment, they heard the vampires coming. They jumped into battle, unknowing that only one of them would come out alive._

Tears were running down Cora's cheeks without her knowledge or consent. "I tried to kill myself many times, but his sister convinced me that he would not want that. I ran away, not only away from their tribe, but away from all shape shifters. It was too painful to be around them and know that my Raphael was gone. We could have had eternity together, but fate had to cruelly take him away from me."

Billy held her hand from across the table. He had sympathy in his eyes now. "I am sorry Cora, I understand what you are feeling."

"How could you-. Oh." Cora had forgotten about Sarah.

"How about you crash on the couch and we will talk more in the morning." Outside, the sky had changed from blue to black. Cora nodded and Billy rolled to a closet, got out a blanket and handed it to her. When she gave him a questioning glance he explained "it gets cold during the night."

Cora took the blanket with a "thank you" and Billy bid her goodnight, heading into his room.

She sighed, _today has been a big emotional roller coaster._ Laying down, she listened to the sounds of the forest and fell asleep.

Late in the night Cora was awoken by the sound of the front door opening. She shot up and was surprised to see Jacob's giant silhouette, although she shouldn't have been. This was his house after all.

Apparently, he was surprised also because he stopped in the doorway, his head tilted toward where Cora was sitting up.

It didn't seem like Jacob would move any time soon so Cora decided to speak up. "Hello."

He jumped, probably assuming she wouldn't speak to him. "Hi", he sounded cautious, like he was trying to pet a stray animal. "So you're staying the night?"

"I do not know how long I am going to stay."

He seemed happy at that comment. "Good, I mean" he paused, at a loss of words. "I'll just go to sleep now." He said while walking into his room.

"Good night." Cora called out.

"Good night." Jacob answered.

Cora waited until he closed his door the lied back down and fell asleep.

Jacob's POV (during his absence)

He ran. He ran like when he found out Bella wanted to be one of those bloodsuckers. He ran for the same reason too, his emotions were too much for his human form. He had finally found her, his imprint. For so long he had hoped he would imprint on Bella, but now he saw his actions clearly. He was obsessed with making his own fate and he was scared he would be forced to love a girl he didn't even know.

But now he had found his imprint and she didn't want him.

_Jacob? What happened? _Through their connection he saw that Sam, Jared and Paul were patrolling close by. It was Sam who had asked. Jacob quickly remembered what happened, knowing they could see everything.

_You imprinted on __**her? **_Jacob felt Sam's confusion and saw that he had met her earlier today.

_She did that? But she looks human. _Jared gave his two cents at seeing Cora behead a bloodsucker.

Now Jacob was confused. _What is she? I heard her heartbeat, she's not a vampire _he thought.

_No, but she's definitely not human. _Jacob felt Sam's confusion, obviously he didn't know any more than Jacob did.

_Good catch, imprint on a girl who we don't even know what she is. _Jacob growled at Paul, thinking that he should have known better than to talk about an imprint that way.

_You talk about her that way again and I'll-_

_**That's enough**__. _Sam used his alpha voice and Jacob was forced to head in the opposite direction, without realizing it Jacob had headed towards where Paul was running. _I'll talk with the elders tomorrow, it's too late tonight. Maybe they'll know what she is. Paul and Jared, you can phase back, I want to talk to Jacob._

They obliged, with hesitation on Paul's part. Sam stopped running and Jacob headed towards him.

_What do I do? She wants nothing to do with me. _If anyone knew what to do, Sam should. He went through the same thing with Emily.

_Give her time, it's like what Emily said once; it's hard to ignore that level of devotion. Eventually she will come around. And look at it this way; she already knows you're a shape shifter, so you don't have to worry about telling her and her rejecting you._

_No, I just have to worry about her rejecting me for a reason I don't even know! Sam you didn't hear her when I imprinted, it sounded life she was in pain. _That is what bothered Jacob the most; he had caused his imprint to be in pain within less than a minute of imprinting on her.

_These things work themselves out, you wouldn't have imprinted on her if she was going to walk out of your life. She's your soul mate, she just needs to accept it._

_Yeah, I guess. Thanks Sam._ Jacob headed back home, with Sam's howl as background music. He was calling Paul and Jared so they could start patrolling again.

Reaching his house, he phased back and tried to go into the house quietly, so as to not wake up his dad. Just as he was wondering if Cora was still there he saw a figure sit up on the couch. Looking closer, he saw it was Cora.

"Hello" she said. Jacob jumped because he didn't expect her to be at his house, not in the less sleeping on the couch.

"Hi" he didn't know what to say, although he did want to know if she was staying. "So, you're staying the night?"

"I do not know how long I am going to stay." Jacob thought that was good, now maybe he could convince her to stay with him.

"Good, I mean" that came out before he could stop it. _Stupid! Now she's going to think you're creepy. _Deciding to stop while he was ahead, even though he might be in the negatives by now, he said "I'll just go to sleep now."

Jacob headed to his room, but paused when she called out "good night".

He answered back, glad she was talking to him. He fell asleep that night with a smile on his face.

When Jacob woke up it was earlier than usual, but he couldn't fall back asleep. He called Quil and Embry and told them to get to his house because he had important news.

Jacob only had to wait a few minutes while he scoured the fridge before they got there. Quil and Embry barged in the back door, like usual. But, Jacob greeted them with a phrase that was unusual by far.

"I imprinted."

Cora's POV

Cora awoke to the sounds of whispering.

"You imprinted on someone?" A male voice exclaimed.

"This means you'll stop moaning about Bella!" Another male voice said, sounding very happy.

"I never moaned about her." Cora recognized that voice, Jacob apparently had a large mouth. Cora opened her eyes and saw the men weren't in the living room, it sounded like they were in the kitchen area.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say." The second voice said at the same time the first voice asked "who is she?".

"I don't know, she was talking to my dad when I came back from patrol. I do know her name is Cora and she is-"

"Stunning, beautiful, we get it. Every time one of you imprints all you can talk about is her, her, her." That was the first voice, sounding almost bitter.

"It'll happen to you one day, just wait." Jacob tried to reassure the first voice.

There was a silence then, and Cora decided it was the best time for her to get something to eat. _When was the last time I ate? Four, five days ago? I'm about at my limit _Cora thought. She walked into the kitchen and saw three shape shifters. Jacob saw her first and a smile broke out on his face.

"Guys, this is Cora. Cora this is Quil" he motioned to the man to his right "and Embry" and to the man on his left.

They both greeted Cora, and by their voices she could guess the first voice was Embry and the second was Quil.

"So, Cora, what brings you to our little reservation?" It looked like Quil had taken it upon himself to find out who she was because of Jacob said he didn't know much about her. Jacob and Embry shifted their feet, looking uncomfortable yet eager to know.

"Well, first it was a vampire run in. Then I wanted to visit my old friend Billy." Cora responded while she headed towards the fridge.

"And where do you know Billy from?" Quil asked, sounding a little stunned about her mentioning a vampire.

"I have known him since he was born, I actually helped his mother have him." Sure, they didn't need to know that second comment, but maybe it would make Quil stop asking so many questions. And Cora thought it worked until Quil opened his mouth again.

"How is that possible? You look like you're in your twenties." It didn't look like Cora would find much variety in their fridge, they had the basics down but left much to be desired.

"Look is the imperative word in that sentence." She settled on an apple and decided to go to the store later to get better food. It seemed like Quil wasn't done, but as he opened his mouth to ask more Billy rolled into the kitchen.

"Is this normally how you greet guests Quil, question them until they go insane?" Quil seemed offended at that, he turned a little and "hmph"ed.

"We have a right to know." Quil said, trying to validate his questions.

Billy turned to me and asked "Cora, would you like to come to the bonfire tonight?" That reminded Cora of a memory. Visiting a bonfire years ago with this same tribe, although the people were different.

"I suppose they will ask again?" At the last bonfire they had asked her to tell her tale as another one of the legends.

"More than likely." Billy answered, "but please don't make that why you wouldn't go. I am sure if you don't want to, no one will press the issue." He would be one of the few that would know of Cora's history in this tribe because she had told him herself. At the past bonfire the elders had assured her that what she told would not be recorded as one of their legends because it was not their story to tell.

"Well I suppose, it is always fascinating to hear your legends told."

"What are you two talking about? You lost me after you asked Cora to go to the bonfire." Jacob spoke this time, voicing the question of all the shape shifters. They all had a look of utter confusion on their faces.

"Oh, you'll find out." Billy said with a smile. At that the room came alive. Billy got something to eat while Quil made a comment that made everyone in the room laugh. Before long, everyone was joking and having fun, even Cora. For so long she had thought coming to another tribe of shape shifters would be the end of her. But now, she saw that anywhere could have done that, it was only coming here that reminded her of the fun she used to have.

Although, even the funniest of times has to come to an end. Cora spoke up "Billy, can you show me where the grocery store is?" Jacob seemed disappointed, until Billy responded.

"I would, but I already have plans to go fishing with Charlie Swan. I bet Jacob could show you where it is." Cora tried to hide her disappointment. Even though she realized this place was helping her, she couldn't think of why fate had decided to give her an imprinter. She wasn't over Raphael's death, she didn't think she could ever be.

"Sure" Cora tried to smile, she really did. Jacob was beaming, yet she couldn't even make a believable half-smile. He led her out of the house after telling his friends he would be back, and not to eat everything. Quil had to respond with "no promises!".

As they were walking down the road they were surrounded by an awkward silence. He realized she wasn't going to say anything so he decided to voice his grievances. "Why didn't you want me to imprint on you?"

Cora looked up at him, he was a great deal taller than her 5'2" frame. "It is not you, specifically. I would have felt this way if anyone had imprinted on me." Feeling like she could no longer look him in the eye she glanced down to the road. "Centuries ago, I was imprinted on, and it ended badly. He died fighting a vampire."

"I'm sorry." She looked up at him once again and saw sincerity in his eyes.

"It is not your fault, like it is not your fault you imprinted on a damaged person." Jacob looked angry hearing her say that.

"You aren't damaged! You just need time to heal. I'm not asking you to fall in love with me, as long as you are happy I will be happy. Just, don't ask me to leave you alone, because I'm not sure if I can do that." Cora watched as the anger left his face, only for anguish to settle in at the thought of her asking him to leave her.

After a moment Cora responded "I will not ask you to leave me, and thank you for understanding." Without realizing it they were already at the store, they had walked a little faster than humans could unconsciously.

They walked in, at more ease with each other. She bought more than needed to thank Billy for his hospitality. Money was not a problem for Cora, she had worked until a few centuries ago. Old money is worth quite a lot so every so often she sold a piece for a fortune. Also, when stocks were still young she wisely bought and made quite a bit of money from the dividend she received every month, even though she had to keep changing her address.

They walked around, getting to know each other more, and after a little while returned to Jacob's home to entertain themselves until the bonfire started.

After all the tribe legends were told everyone expected the bonfire to be over, some people even stood up and looked ready to go home. Bill spoke up fast, "Tonight we have a very special person here to tell you another legend, her story. Listen closely, this may be the only time you have the opportunity to hear it". Billy gestured to Cora, and immediately all the focus was on her. She started right away, knowing what she was going to say.

"I was born when the world was young. I do not know where because I have moved many times and the earth has changed greatly in the decades I have been here. Be warned, this is not a happy tale, but one of great sorrow.

I lived in a tribe much like yours, though a bit bigger. My father was the alpha of the pack and the chief of the tribe. In that day and age, it was common knowledge that able-bodied members transformed into wolves to protect their tribe, so we had none of the secrecy your people have. It was even just as common for a woman to transform as a man." With that Cora glanced at Leah, whom she knew because she had been introduced to everyone when she had arrived. Leah looked shocked at this new information.

"Because we had more people than you do, our people transformed the first time on the day they turned twenty. And, every time a person turned twenty there was a celebration, for the rest of the tribe gained a protector on that day.

I must explain something before I go forward, so as to make you understand. I was the youngest of seven, and the only daughter of my parents. They had always wanted a daughter, their anxiety and the tribes' anxiety grew as each of my brothers were born. When I was born the entire tribe celebrated, and I became the image of hope for them.

The day I turned twenty was one of the best days of my life. Yet, it was also the worst, for that day was when my body froze, and it was the last time I ever saw my family.

Now, to tell this story properly I must tell you of a person that was consumed with evil. Her name was Kyra, and she was second in command under my father. Kyra disagreed with my father over many issues, though none as strongly than in matters pertaining to vampires. She believed there could be a deal made with the vampires that would allow their kind and our kind to coexist, because the vampires were forcing out kind to live in small areas, when we could obtain much larger living areas." That sentence was met with growls all around the circle. Cora waited until they died down to continue.

"One day, Kyra and my father got into their worst argument. She demanded they try to talk with the vampires, but he would not budge. He tried to have her see reason, to see it was too risky, and could waste too many lives. But, just as he would not budge, she would not either. She stormed off, and was not seen for many months.

When Kyra disappeared it was later discovered that she met two vampires, and made a deal with them. She was told she was to finally get her wish of vampires and shape shifters coexisting. However, the vampires she made the deal with were deceitful, and they never planned to fulfill their end of the bargain. Kyra, in turn, promised the life of the chief's one and only daughter." "Oh! Plot twist!" That was Quil, always the dramatic one.

"On my twentieth birthday the vampires attacked, and killed many because the tribe was preparing for the celebration, and were caught unaware. They got to where I was, in the middle of my transformation, and one vampire managed to bite me before my rage-stricken father killed them.

I can only assume that the vampires venom got into my system before it built an intolerance to it. Instead of fighting the venom, the venom` mixed with my blood, making me what I am today. Not completely anything, but part vampire, shape shifter, and human. An act that, to my knowledge, had never happened before that moment, nor has it happened since. And that, is my tale." Cora felt drained, where as everyone else seemed wide awake now. A few questions were asked, but everyone could see how tired Cora was and decided to let her rest.

Over the next few weeks Cora stayed at Billy's house, getting to know Jacob and reacquainting herself with Billy. Mostly, her days were full of visitors who had endless questions. The most frequent visitor was Leah, who wanted to know everything about being a female shape shifter. Cora and Leah bonded, and it could honestly be said that they were friends. That fact almost shocked the tribe more than Cora's past.

Cora wasn't over Raphael, but each day it became easier for her. One day she would think about him ten times, and a few days later she would think about him nine times. It took time, yet as Jacob commented during one of their conversations, "we have eternity to be together, I know it sounds cheesy, but it's true". And they truly did have eternity together.


End file.
